Tristan-Tori Friendship
The friendship of Tori Santamaria and Tristan Milligan is known as Trori (Tr'istan/T'ori), or the less common Tristori (Tris'tan/T'ori). It is unknown exactly when they became friends, but it seems like they've been best friends before they attended Degrassi. Friendship History Season 11 In''' Underneath It All, Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In '''Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are in the middle of making a video review for the television series West Drive, which they have been doing since the fifth season of the show. In the middle of it, Tori leaves Tristan to go watch Zig skateboard, causing Tristan to become jealous enough to want to break up the couple. Tristan lies to Tori and said that Zig thinks she's fat, making Tori break down in tears. To make up for it, Tristan apologizes and proposes that all three of them perform at the Degrassi Coffeehouse together. Although Zig is the most reluctant to, they all end up agreeing. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tori and Tristan perform their Summer camp song, "Half-Hearted," to Zig but he doesn't think there's a part for him in the song. Tori gives Tristan the idea to rewrite the song, so he proposes the new lyrics to Zig and Tori in one of their classes. After being offended by him and Tori, Tristan decides to do the song alone. After a few moments of embarrassment, Tori goes on stage to save the act, and Zig follows along to do his rap. In Need You Now (1), Tristan tells Tori she killed her audition for Power Squad, and when Tori doesn't make it, he tells her to talk to Marisol. In Smash Into You (1), Tori arranges a double date with Adam Torres, but unbeknownst to Adam, it is with Tristan. In Smash Into You (2), Tristan is very upset when he finds out Adam is straight, and tells Tori "I NEVER should have let you talk me into this!", to which Tori replies, "Tristan, I didn't know!". She is later seen comforting a still embarrassed Tristan, and when Adam shows up, she leaves them alone to talk. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan roll his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure to play the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat. In Come As You Are (2), when Tori is fixing Maya's "uniboob," Tristan asks the two girls what they are doing, and they tell him nothing, pulling away from each other. In Gives You Hell (2), when Tori is walking to sit down after her audition and Tristan is walking up to the stage next, she tells him to kill it, and he tells her, "Already killed," with a high-five. In Closer To Free (2), they are both heard singing in the background while Clare and Eli talk. In Waterfalls (1), they approach Maya in a full out conversation, though it ends when they sit down and Maya begins to speak about her date with Campbell. Maya asks Tristan if it is okay with him if she goes, and Tristan sings to her that he is over it, which has Maya and Tori happily swaying to his song in response. Later at rehearsal, Tori and Tristan are singing a song together. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tori, Tristan, and Maya tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Zig, Tori, Tristan, Maya, and Campbell are hanging out at karaoke night. Tori and Tristan watch intently while Zig is singing, and they begin to dance when Maya and Campbell take the stage. In Sabotage (1), Tristan, Tori, and Dave are happy that the play rehearsal is going well. They all decide to audition for a guest role on West Drive, and Tristan and Tori are very supportive of one another. They are happy for Dave when he ends up winning the role. In Sabotage (2), Tori, Tristan, and Dave are walking together in the hallway, but Tristan and Tori leave when Alli wants to talk to Dave alone. In Scream (1), Tori and Tristan are at play rehearsal, and when Tristan doesn't want to practice his kiss scene with Dave, Tori asks him if he's going to do the play without practicing that scene. Tristan tells her that he doesn't want his first kiss to be with Dave, and that he wants it to be sweet and romantic. Zig appears and asks Tristan if he really hasn't kissed anyone, but Tori tells Tristan that maybe a cute guy will fall in love with him after seeing him in the play. Zig tells him he still has time to kiss someone, and Tristan tells Tori that Zig is right after she apologizes for him. Later, Tristan tells Tori and Maya about how he and Fab shared a moment at practice. Tori tells Tristan that talking to cute guys isn't his strong suit, saying that she doesn't want him to get hurt. Tristan is offended, saying that it's not fair that both Tori and Maya get to be in love, but not him. He leaves the two and sits separately. When Tristan receives a love letter from a secret admirer, he does not tell Tori. In Scream (2), Tristan is missing, and Tori is actively searching for him. She makes Zig and Maya look with her as well, and they learn that Luke Baker was involved with his disappearance. With the help of Tristan's brother Owen, they find Tristan. However, he doesn't want to go to the play because he is convinced he hasn't found love, and he doesn't want his first kiss to be with Dave. To shut him up, Tori gives him his first kiss, and they make their way to the show. After a successful opening night, Tristan thanks Tori for making him go on stage, and after Fab compliments him, he has her to help hold him up. Trivia *They are in the same grade 9 band class. *They are in the same French class. *They have been doing video reviews of the TV show, "West Drive" since its fifth season. *Tristan had his first kiss with Tori. Gallery 464trr.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h42m55s68.jpg degrassi-1135-sneak-peek-pics-625.jpg inline-0309-degrassi.jpg degrassi-1135-tristan.jpg degrassi-holiday-picture-zig-tristan-tori.jpg untitled5343.JPG degrassi-tori-05.jpg rrrr44.jpg 544y.jpg 64545gg.jpg Toriandtristanadorbz.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0302.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0291.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg Sfsflksjflk.jpg Yfousfoisufo.jpg Fdgfgert.jpg Fsfsfsf.jpg Jlkjflsdjfoieuroiur.jpg Ierwutj.jpg Kjdkfjkljfg.jpg Kjdsfosidurf.jpg Kljfoiuo.jpg Kdjfglkdurytio.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 03351.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35042.jpg Mnmhjhkjhjkhiuy.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg degrassi-tristan-season12-01.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg 798iuj.jpg 878uijkgg.jpg 89uiojkj.jpg ijilm.jpg u9iok.jpg hihoik.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg huihiolk.jpg Jijkl.jpg Klko.jpg uhjkl.jpg uihuhio.jpg uiyhiojk.jpg klko.jpg iuuh.jpg gjhkkj.jpg tori tris.jpg 983475983475.jpg 834759834.jpg erte.JPG rewe.JPG rttrtr.JPG se.JPG Rtyrr.JPG tetere.JPG tree.JPG tyr.JPG 55t.JPG rrr5.JPG rtyre.JPG tee.JPG ree.JPG frr.JPG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions